Albedo, and Shalltear's Big Problem!
by Fictitious Lover
Summary: This is an erotic, Overlord fanfic. It's for mature audiences only. Don't read if you do not want to see erotic content, or are underaged. Thanks! I decided to make this an ongoing series. Each chapter will be about a different erotic situation, and I will take requests on what you guys want to see in the next chapter. It can be any situation or characters from Overlord. NSFW!
1. Shalltear and Albedo's Task

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Overlord's characters, or story, and I am only providing free fan service to Overlord fans.**

Albedo and Shalltear were both called to Momonga's private quarters and were eager to see what he needed. Upon arriving Albedo noticed her Bicorn standing in the room, and was confused. "Lord Ainz? This is Lord Ainz, but not the right Lord Ainz." Albedo sounded confused.

"Oh hello girls, I actually want you to do something special for me today." Momonga's voice was just as serious as it normally was. Shalltear and Albedo both excitedly replied together, "Of course Lord Ainz! Anything for you!"

"Anything huh? Are you sure about that? You might regret those words later." Momonga glared at Albedo, and Shalltear with his red eyes, and they both started to breathe heavily.

"Yes my lord Anything! Albedo said. "Yes Lord Ainz anything you want us to do is fine!" Shalltear quivered with anticipation. Lord Ainz was obviously about to deflower them both himself, she just knew it!

"Okay Albedo, you first, remove your underwear but keep the rest of your clothes on. Nice! Nice! I like that look on you." Shalltear looked angrily at Lord Ainz.

"But Lord Ainz! I would do anything as well!" Momonga dismissed Shalltear holding up his hand to silence her. "Wait your turn Shalltear, soon you will get to experience it too." Albedo was getting wet in anticipation what would he touch first? She wondered.

"Albedo... actually... take your breasts out of your outfit, but keep the outfit on." Albedo did exactly as she was told. "My outfit may get dirty, but I'm ready whenever you are! Lord Ainz-sama!" Lord Ainz looked pleased.

"Nice now bend over." Albedo bent over, and spread her legs wide, ready for Lord Ainz to penetrate her, but instead, Momonga led her Bicorn behind her. What was he doing? Albedo wondered.

"Good you already had my next request done, now keep them spread wide. This won't be easy to fit inside a virgin pussy like yours Albedo. It's going to take good, long, and hard repeated thrust!" Albedo was ready for the pure bliss to follow.

That's when Albedo felt it, it was large, and hard, and had trouble penetrating, just like he said it would, but after a good couple of hard thrusts it finally entered between her pussy lips, and Albedo felt like her pussy was going to explode. It really filled her up. Damn Lord Ainz has a big one, Albedo thought to herself.

"Jeez Momonga! It's so big!" Albedo was being pounded into the floor, the fat hard cock went deeper, and deeper inside her, so deep that her belly had a bit of bulge from the massive cock. She had expected a dildo to be inserted, but this was the real deal! Without thinking though she had forgotten to use Lord Ainz's Proper name!

Albedo heard Shalltear begin laughing hard. "Hahahaha! I guess that's all Lord Ainz thinks you're worth to him Albedo! Bahahahaha! So fitting for a succuslut like you! Hahahaha!" Confused Albedo did her best to turn around, and that's when she saw it.

It was indeed Lord Ainz plowing her virgin soil, but it wasn't the right Lord Ainz! It was her Bicorn! She was being fucked by a fat horse cock! And it was completely destroying her tight virgin pussy! "Wrong Ainz! Wrong Ainz!" Albedo couldn't believe it.

"Wha! What! Lord Ainz what is the meaning of this! It will break me! It will break me! Lord Ainz!" Albedo screamed, huffed, and puffed trying to catch her breath as her Bicorn continued plowing her from behind, her clitoris felt like it was going to explode, with the horse cock filling every bit of her pussy. "No! No! Not like this! Noooooo!" Albedo screamed as the horse cock continued smashing her pussy hard.

Shalltear was in tears, she had laughed so hard, and so long that she couldn't keep herself from tearing up. "No! Shut up Shallchair Bitchfallen! You will pay for that laughing later you lamprey!" Albedo continued to yell "No! No!" with each thrust.

"Well to be fair Albedo, you and Shalltear did say anything did you not? Shalltear will be joining your fate soon as well! Also don't scream no, anymore Albedo! It's ruining the fun for me! Instead, I want you to enjoy every inch of that big, and fat Bicorn horse cock!

Shalltear stopped laughing and looked at Lord Ainz with a frightened expression. Albedo was being destroyed, but succubus's pussies were actually far bigger than other races. I would actually be broken if a big horse cock forced its way inside her tight pussy!

"Wait, Lord Ainz! I can't, it won't fit! It's not physically possible!" Lord Ainz laughed, and mumbled, "Yea that's what most of them say, but it always finds a way in. Hahahaha! Anyway, you already said you would do anything, Shalltear, It's too late to take that back now!"

Oh fuck Shalltear thought to herself, she was going to get ruined by Albedo's Bicorn's fat horse cock! It was way too thick! It was way too long! Nooooo!

The Bicorn finally finished inside Albedo, after five minutes of thrusting, and filled her cunt with it's thick, hot, sticky, and warm Bicorn cream. Albedo let out a moan.

"Oh God! Fuck!" Albedo was in tears, as the Bicorn pulled out, her soft, and pink insides were completely destroyed by her own Bicorn's dick! "Hahaha..." Shalltear's laugh was weak, because, she knew she was next. Her legs shook, and Albedo glared at her.

"Lord Ainz will never love you Albedo! That pussy is looser than a free whore on a weekend!" Shalltear was only trash-talking Albedo to hide her own fear of the situation.

"Lord Ainz... I can... I can grow a penis since I'm a succubus, and it's just as big as my Bicorn's horse cock. Would you allow me to destroy Shalltear with it?" Lord Ainz tapped his chin and nodded. "Yes, Albedo! That was much better than having the Bicorn destroy Shalltear as well. Nice thinking!"

"What! No way Lord Ainz! Don't let her! Don't let her destroy me! Please Lord Ainz!" Shalltear grabbed Lord Ainz and begged for mercy, however, he instead bent her over his knee, and pulled off her soft, black-laced panties.

"Wait, Lord Ainz! I can do a lot of things with my tongue. I'll suck you off!" Shalltear let her long slender tongue come out and licked Lord Ainz's leg. "Shalltear, I'm sure you're aware of this, but I don't have a penis for you to suck on. I'm afraid I'll have to decline your generous offer! Now stay still, and brace yourself!"

"Nooooo, Albedo! Don't, Please!" Looking behind her Albedo was lubing up, and stroking her demonic horse cock, as it rose up Shalltear noticed something. It was even bigger than the Bison's fat horse cock! It was a massive, fat demon dick! "Nooo! It'll ruin me Albedo!"

"Shut up already You've said and laughed enough Shalltear. Now let's see how you like it!" Grabbing her ass, Albedo began to slap it repeatedly. It stung horribly, and the slaps were without mercy. Although her glove was soft and silky, she was using enough force to cause Shalltear's ass cheeks to become a bright red. "You've been a bad girl Shalltear! And it's time for your punishment!"

Stopping her slapping, Albedo thrust her fat, massive, erect Demon dick up against her tight pussy, but was unable to get it to fit. "Damn this little bitch is tight! But I'll fix that!" Albedo dropped to her knees and put her head up Shalltear's skirt. Then Albedo began licking, and tonguing her clit!

"Come on! Slurp! Open up! Slurp! I'm ready to play! Slurp!" Shalltear's pussy finally opened wide, as Albedo sucked and licked her clit. "Wait... Albedo... Don't... Please." Ignoring Shalltear's weak whimpers, Albedo thrust her fat demon dick hard against her tight, but wide open pussy. "POP!" It took a couple of rough thrusts, but it eventually went in with a loud, Pop!

"Ohhhhhhh! Fuckkkkk! Ahhhhh! Nooo! Noooooooo!" Shalltear began to cry, as Albedo mercilessly thrust, and forced her fat horse-sized cock deeper, and deeper into Shalltear's ruined pussy! Although she was crying, Shalltear was actually enjoying this since she was a masochist. Unfortunately for Albedo, she was a sadist as well.

Every Inch inserted, made another loud Pop!, and Albedo had plenty of inches left to give. Shalltear was squirming wildly with every thrust destroying her soft, pink insides. Just like the Bicorn did to Albedo! I shouldn't have laughed at Albedo! This was such a mistake! Shalltear thought.

"Damn It Shalltear! Stop squirming, or I'm going balls deep inside your stupid bitch pussy! Your squirming is only going to make me harder Shalltear!" Albedo was still angry from Shalltear laughing at the Bicorn destroying her pussy with its horse cock and was going to give it back to her in full. "Not so funny now? Huh bitch!"

"Albedo's cock was so big, and Shalltear's pussy so small that, about eight inches in, Albedo could feel it, she had penetrated Shalltear's stomach with her fat cock. It felt hot, I want to go all the way out her bitch mouth! Albedo thought to herself.

Deeper, and deeper it went, and finally Shalltear began to choke, as her fat dick forced it's way up her throat, into her mouth, and then the thick head popped outside of her mouth.

"Whoops. I think I broke her Lord Ainz. You wanna help me pull out? I don't think Shalltear can help right now." Shalltear moaned weakly, and finally stopped squirming, as Albedo pulled her cock back inside, with Ainz's help, for a final orgasm, it shot all over Shalltear's stomach, filling her stomach up completely, with her thick, white, and warm demon seed, and even filled her throat, and mouth. Lord Ainz held her mouth shut to keep all Albedo's demonic cock butter in, and Shalltear gagged before being forced to swallow it all.

With no more room in her throat or stomach, Albedo's warm seed was forced out of Shalltear's pussy to make room. "Albedo actually... I have a question for you. A bicorn can't get you pregnant right? But a succubus can impregnate a vampire right?" Albedo nodded her head.

"That's right Lord Ainz, I cannot be impregnated by a Bicorn, however, Shalltear can and has been impregnated by me. I forced my way into her cervix to be 100% sure! Isn't it funny Shalltear? I may have had my pussy destroyed, but at least I didn't get impregnated! Only Lord Ainz can impregnate me now! Hahahaha! Stupid lamprey!"

"Hmmm, it would be a problem if she died from choking to death. It costs a lot of gold to revive Floor Guardians. I'll also have Lupis Regina heal any significant internal damage, and judging from how you literally went balls deep, and out her mouth, she probably has at least some."

"No Lord Ainz, I was actually far more gentle, and careful around her organs, than you might think." Bullshit! Shalltear thought she mercilessly destroyed me! I'm ruined no longer worthy of Lord Ainz. Why Lord Ainz! Why! Shalltear thought to herself.

"Wow, it actually came out a lot easier than it went in! The next time should be even easier!" Next time Shalltear thought? Wait... NEXT TIME? Hell! No! Shalltear thought to herself.

"To be completely honest, I'm surprised Shalltear didn't die from that. I was fully expecting to have to revive her. That is one tough chair." Albedo and Momonga shared a laugh, as Shalltear slowly got up, Her glare was soul-crushing and sinister, and Ainz was instantly frightened by it.

"Lord Ainz there is actually something I didn't tell you earlier. I can also get a fat cock!" Shalltear was pissed, Ainz had used her, and was ready to throw her away like trash.

"It's not as big as Albedo's... But It will do the job. Can I Lord Ainz?" Lord Ainz looked at Shalltear with a confused look. "Can you what Shalltear?" Shalltear grinned devilishly at Momonga. "Can I destroy her, just like she destroyed me?" Albedo shook her head in defiance.

"No, you can't the bicorn already did that for you!" Shalltear giggled causing a chill to run down my spine. "Really? Because to me, it looks like you have a nice, and tight new hole for me to play with." Albedo looked at her with a confused expression. "Tight new hole? What're you talking about!?" I had no clue what she meant by that.

The item she used would give any user an actual penis, with a side effect of you losing your outer pussy, but your cervix was still inside where it normally was. That mean's Shalltear could still Impregnate Albedo! Shalltear had a wide sadistic smile, and it made Albedo feel uncomfortable.

"Hmm, Shalltear? What's so funny!? Why're you looking at me like that? Stop it!" Albedo gasped, as Shalltear pounced onto her, and grabbed her by the cock.

"You said only Lord Ainz can impregnate you huh? Why don't we test that theory! You gorilla!" What Albedo thought? "We both only have penises now! You can't impregnate me, you idiot! It won't fit! Stop it Shalltear! It isn't going to be able to fit!" Shalltear showed no signs of stopping, and I was actually enjoying the show.

"What? What the fuck are you doing, Shalltear!?" Shalltear was already lubed up and was still trying to force her large cock into Albedo's Urethra. It was incredibly tight, but the size difference between their cocks was just barely enough for Shalltear to slowly force her fat vampire cock in.

"No, Shalltear! It won't fit!" Shalltear giggled. "You keep saying it won't fit! It won't fit!" Shalltear paused for a second and her smile widened. "But Lord Ainz already said it before, it will always find a way inside! Paybacks a bitch Albedo!" "Noooooo!" Albedo screamed! "Now shut up! And bear my child!" Shalltear yelled at Albedo, as her large cock finally forced its way inside her penis.

"Nooooooo!" Albedo could feel it Shalltear's seed had impregnated her, rushing to the deepest parts of her cervix. How did Shalltear cum so quickly!? Waking up Albedo was bathed in a cold sweat. Her hands were shaking, and she quickly looked downstairs to see what was there.

Upon patting her crouch it just felt like her normal virgin pussy. "Oh thank God!" Albedo said out loud. So it was all just a dream? Albedo had no idea what was real anymore, or why she was sweating so much. She could still vividly remember her dream.

Knock! Knock! Knock!, someone was at the door, but who? "Yes, who is it?" "Albedo? Are you okay? My rooms far from yours, but for some reason you kept screaming, No! Nooo!, in your sleep, and It won't fit! It won't fit! You also kept yelling Lord Ainz! What was your dream about?" That voice, Albedo knew it well, it was Shalltear's!

"I'm coming in." Albedo panicked. "No, you can't! Don't do it again! Shalltear I'm so sorry!" Shalltear raised an eyebrow at me and just stared at me confused. "I'm not sure what you mean by, not again. But I forgive you for whatever it is you did. What did you do?" Albedo quickly told Shalltear about her dream.

"And! And! as my Bicorn was destroying my pussy with its fat horse cock! You kept laughing at me! So I grew a fat demon dick, and destroyed your tight pussy too! Then I impregnated you!" "Wait a second, Albedo!" Shalltear tried to get a word in, about it but I continued without stopping.

"And then! And then! You said something like Albedo, I'm going to enjoy your tight new hole! I didn't know what you meant, but then you cock fucked me with your vampire cock, and came inside impregnating me as well!" Shalltear's mouth dropped wide open in shock. What the hell was she blabbering about? Shalltear thought. I couldn't understand a damn thing Albedo had just said.

"What!? That is so completely ridiculous! Albedo! Not to mention completely impossible! You should have known it was a dream! Cocks don't work like that!" Suddenly and without warning Albedo grabbed Shalltear, pulling her close, and hugged her. She was completely nude, and although Shalltear tried to fight back Albedo had a death grip around her waist.

"Oh, I just knew you would understand Shalltear! You are such a good friend!" Shalltear looked angry and annoyed. "WHAT!? DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME ALBEDO!? I DON'T UNDERSTAND A DAMN THING YOU JUST SAID!" Albedo ignored Shalltear's defiant scream, and instead pulled her face up between her soft breasts. They were soft but way too big Shalltear thought, I can barely breathe!

"You are such a good friend to come to sleep with me in my time of need Shalltear!" Albedo was tearing up and I struggled to get out of her grasp. What the hell!? She was completely hysterical! Shalltear thought.

"What the heck! Get off of me you gorilla! I'm not a sleep aid! I'll bite you! Hey, I'll bite! Hmmm? What!? Asleep already! No way!" Shalltear was unable to break Albedo's grasp, and instead, after what seemed like hours of struggling, fell asleep beside her uncontrollably. It's like that entire time she was fighting some kind of powerful sleep spell.

Waking up I noticed she was naked on top of Albedo and looked around. "What the heck let go of me already Albedo! Why am I naked!?" I was normally okay with sexual things, but if anyone caught me lying nude on top of Albedo, my reputation would be tarnished forever!

"Yea... um... that's what we..." The voice paused. "Were wondering." That voice! It can't be! I panicked and turned to look behind me. It wasn't just Lord Ainz, but all of the Pleiades and Aura were with them as well.

Aura tried to muffle her laughter but failed. "Jeez I know you said you preferred the girls over the boys, but I didn't expect you, and Albedo to do something like this." "No! No! You have the wrong idea! We didn't do anything!" Aura giggled. "Yeaaaaa sure..." Her voice was so sarcastic, anyone could see she didn't believe me at all.

Looking towards Ainz, Shalltear spoke quickly. "You! You believe me right Lord Ainz!" I quickly turned away, oh God this is awkward, but I have to say something he thought.

"Cough! Cough! Ahhh... Yes of course Shalltear! If you say so I completely believe you!" Lord Ainz and the rest of them began to leave the room, but on the way out Lupis Regina, Aura, and Entoma looked back and blushed.

"Young love is so adorable, isn't it? I thought they hated each other, but it seems like they have finally come to a mutual agreement. Or maybe they were just faking the hostility to keep their love affair a secret from Lord Ainz! Oh, how romantic!" Aura's voice pierced my ears, as I struggled to get Albedo to release me.

"No! No! No!" The rumors are already starting! They'll spread like wildfire, with that big-mouthed elf bitch walking around spouting nonsense!

After they all left, I finally managed to get free of Albedo's death grip, but it was too late. "Oh no! My reputation! My reputation is ruined! Completely ruined!" I was about to cry and tried to muffle it, but my crying woke Albedo up anyway, and she quickly grabbed me, pulling me back on top of her nude body.

"Oh did you have a nightmare too? It's alright come here!" "Noooooooooo!" Shalltear screamed.


	2. Momonga's Predicament

**Momonga's Predicament.**

Momonga sat alone in his study room. He tried his best to think about anything else. He had heard everything Albedo said too Shalltear, and couldn't stop thinking about it. As a human Momonga had a fetish for bestiality and horse cock in particular. "Of course now that I'm an actual undead my libido shouldn't exist anymore, it's gone, right? "But then why! Why do I want to make Albedo's dream a reality so badly! They could be hurt!"

"Make what a reality Lord Ainz? Something I could help you with?" Albedo was inside his study room! How Long was she there? He didn't hear her footsteps entering the room at all. Did she hear him? Oh, this could be bad he thought.

"Ahem! Cough! Hi Albedo! How nice of you to show up, but I would like you to announce when you enter any of my private chambers please!" His cough was obviously faked, but he tried his best.

What is this feeling? he thought. His eyes stared at Albedo's breasts, causing her to quickly come up to him. "You can touch them again if you want Lord Ainz!"

"Ahhhh! Ahhh! No... No... I couldn't possibly defile my friend's creation!" Albedo forcibly grabbed his hand and placed it between her massive breasts. She was far too strong for him to stop her.

"They are... So... soft! Wait, Albedo! I can't!" He tried his best to push her away, but Albedo held onto him with an iron grip. He couldn't help it any longer, he stared down at her breasts and squeezed them lightly causing her to moan, and then looked down between her legs.

"No! What am I doing! This isn't right!" Albedo looked sadly at Lord Ainz, that had completely ruined her appetite for sex. Does Lord Ainz find me unsatisfactory? Perhaps my breasts need to be bigger.

"Oh wait! I know what the problem is Lord Ainz! You are always thinking one step ahead of me! How silly of me! I'm not in my see-through apron, am I? I'll go fix that, be right back my love!" Momonga shook his head violently, and his mouth dropped wide open. "No Albedo Wait!" Unfortunately, Albedo didn't even hear him, or chose to ignore his command!

"Oh, shit this is bad! Why isn't my undead passive working!? My libido is through the roof, I won't be able to resist Albedo! I need to go hide, and calm down! I don't even have a penis. It's not like I could even fornicate with her even if I wanted to!" Now that he thought about it fornicate sounded kinda nerdy.

"I should be safe here at least for a while." Momonga hid in the last place Albedo would have expected him to be, her own private quarters!

Seconds passed slowly, and he heard every single tick of the clock. "Damn this is nerve-wracking!" Laying down on Albedo's bed he pulled the covers over him and smelled them. Oddly enough it smelled just like the perfume on his bed! Perhaps the maids routinely used the same perfume on everyone's beds? Hmmmm?"

Momonga began to feel drowsy, and before he knew it, he had somehow lost consciousness. Waking up later, he had no idea how much time had passed, while he laid in her bed, but could hear Albedo speaking loudly outside her room. Oh crap, this isn't good Momonga thought. I've probably been here so long that Albedo is probably about to retire to her private quarters for the day! What do I do!

With nowhere in her room to hide, he decided to press his head against the door, and listen to what they were talking about.

"But! Where is he! You've checked every single floor thoroughly!? You are sure!? It's not like him to just disappear like that without warning! I've stayed up far too long already I have to sleep, but you keep searching for him, and wake me up early so I can resume my search." That voice was Albedo's.

Momonga felt terrible, he had worried not only Albedo but also the rest of the Floor Guardians. He could not understand how it was he fell asleep in her bed! He couldn't sleep he thought, but then what happened to him?

"Albedo..." Momonga wasn't sure what to say, but Albedo hearing his voice screamed with joy. "Lord Ainz! You are safe! Where are you? My lord?" Aww shit, I couldn't just let them worry about me, but if she finds me in her room...

Thinking about it, he had no choice but to reveal himself. How would he explain why he was in her room? "Um I'm in your room, sorry I didn't mean to worry anyone, but I actually think I fell asleep. I'm not sure how that was even possible though."

"Ohhh Lord Ainz-sama! As long as you are okay I don't care about any of that! Wait, you fell asleep you say? You didn't lay on my bed, did you? It has a special effect that causes the condition sleep, and I use it to sleep as fast as possible, So I can wake up as early as I can, to serve you! My Lord! The effect wears off in 8 hours exactly, that way I can always be on time.

"Oh, that explains why I fell asleep then. Well... um sorry about that, but I had better go! I have a lot of work to get done! Oh?" Albedo had grabbed his arm.

"I can get the bed ready for heavy use. I can temporarily remove the world-class item, which causes sleep. There we go it's all set for us! Lord Ainz-sama!" Momonga quickly tried to change the subject.

"Uhhhhh! Uhhhhhh! Hey Albedo! Wait! Weren't you going to change into that apron?" It wasn't much, but It would buy him some more time.

"Oh! My Lord! I am sorry! I completely forgot, wait here! I'll be right back! Feel free to lay on my bed while you wait, master, a Supreme Being shouldn't have to stand!"

"Of course, I will lay on your bed, and await your return." He wasn't actually going to wait around for her of course, and instead, as soon as she left, He ran at a dead sprint down the hallway, in the opposite direction Albedo had gone!

"I feel bad lying to her, but it can't be helped! Lord Tabula I'm so sorry for this! Offf!" He had run straight into something very sturdy, but not hard, it felt soft like flesh. Shalltear Bloodfallen yelled angrily, "If this is your goddamn teasing about me, and Albedo being on a bed together again Aura! I'll kill You! Oh! Oh pardon me Lord Ainz-sama! I had completely mistook you for that little gremlin! Did you need something?" That's when he heard it, Albedo was incredibly loud.

"Lord Ainz-sama! Where are you!? You didn't wait on my bed? Did something happen My Lord? Maby he went this way!" He heard Albedo's footsteps approaching, and had no idea what to do. Albedo? Or Shalltear!? Either way I'm not going to have an easy time. Albedo was currently completed lusted though, and I don't think I can just talk my way out of her iron grip, and I definitely can't even entertain the thought of outrunning Albedo. Perhaps Shalltear won't get the wrong idea, If I just explain the situation, but I don't have the time! Albedo was approaching fast!

Grabbing Shalltear by her arm he pulled her into her room, and closed the door. Letting our a big sigh, Momonga spoke, "Man what a relief that was close!" He heard Albedo's footsteps grow louder, and louder until she was right in front of Shalltear's room! However Albedo continued to sprint down the hallway past her room. He was saved!

Shalltear let out a loud moan, and bent over in front of Ainz. "Lord Ainz! Lord Ainz-sama!... Just give me a second to prepare, I am almost ready for you to impregnate me!" She was breathing on his face, and her breath was incredibly warm, and moist. Her face was blushing, and he found that both cute, and attractive, but her yelling was so excited, and loud that anyone would have heard it! Could Albedo even possibly, have been far enough away to not hear that!? Momonga was expecting the latter.

Oh shit! She completely mistook why I pulled her, into her room all alone! What could he do though? Her kinky setting was far too high! Damn it Lord Peroroncino! You jerk! Turn that setting down a couple notches please!

"Actually Shalltear... I" Something slammed against the door stopping him dead mid sentence. With a loud crack the door was thrown open, and slammed against the wall with a loud thud. Albedo had heard Shalltear, and came to investigate just like Momonga had expected.

Looking at Lord Ainz, and then down to Shalltear with both her arms around his waist, her face got bright red, and she looked like she was about to burst into a murderous rage.

"What! What is the meaning of this! Lord Ainz! What is that Lamprey doing on you like that! Explain yourself!" Albedo was rightfully angry, not only did he lie to her, but he also got caught with Albedo's Kinky rival, attached to him like super glue. He couldn't get Shalltear's hands off, but that was to be expected. She was stronger than Albedo after all.

"A Supreme Being doesn't have to explain himself to you! He obviously wanted to impregnate me instead! So get out!" Albedo began to cry, and ran for the door, however Momonga yelled, "Stop! Albedo that isn't true. I haven't been honest with you guys at all, and I'm sorry about that.."

"What do you mean Lord Ainz-sama?" Albedo said while sniffling, she and Shalltear both locked their eyes with his, and stared him down until he talked.

"Fine... Fine! Okay, but you can't get mad okay?" Albedo, and Shalltear both nodded.

"Okay um... this is hard to say, but when I was in the other world... of Supreme Beings... I had a certain fetish." Albedo, and Shalltear looked at him excitedly.

"What is it! You can tell us anything Lord Ainz-sama!" Momonga shook his head.

"Absolutely not, I don't want to involve you in this fetish, because you could get hurt!" Shalltear, and Albedo both laughed. "It can't be that bad right? Everyone has their kinks Momonga. Also you can't just tell us all of that, and then say you can't tell us what it is!" Crap he wouldn't be able to talk his way out of this.

"I um... I have work to do! Sorry girls! Another time! Thanks! Bye!" He tried to rush for the door, but couldn't move at all. Shalltear, and Albedo both had a good grip around both his arms! He wasn't going to get away so easily!

"Not until you tell us what your fetish is master, It isn't good to suppress your desires!" She had a point, but if he told them this he would die of embarrassment if they told anyone else!

"Good point, but if I tell you, you can't spread any rumors okay?" They both replied together "Of course Lord Ainz-sama!"

"My fetish is... it involves a cock... a very large cock, and a girl." Albedo, and Shalltear looked puzzled. What did that mean? It didn't sound like a fetish at all, that was just normal sex.

"I don't... I don't understand what you mean Lord Ainz?" Shalltear was probably more confused than Albedo was, and she was like at least ten times more kinky, he thought.

"Okay... I overheard everything Albedo said... I was outside her door when she explained her dream too you. I have a fetish for horse cocks inside girls okay!" Albedo was stunned.

"Is that all Lord Ainz-sama?" Shalltear said. She didn't mind this at all! How!? "Actually Momonga you, and my creator Lord Peroroncino, had similar tastes. Horse cocks were a secret obsession of his. If you want we could reenact Albedo's dream with you." Momonga was actually stunned himself, how could she be so accepting of something that was so shameful for him to admit. Damn Lord Peroroncino! I never would have guessed you were into that as well!

"Yes we could... however... Sorry Momonga, but there is absolutely no way I'll let either myself, or Shalltear get actually ridden by the Bicorn. Looking back on my dream now it wasn't very realistic, and actual Bicorn sex could be very dangerous! It will be strictly oral, or you will have to fuck each of us with a horse cock of your own! Those are the only two options I'll accept Momonga!" A horse cock of my own? What the heck does she mean!

"Sorry Albedo, but even I can't just pull a functioning massive horse dick out of thin air!"

Albedo smiled "My Lord, that won't be a problem at all. I will talk with Demiurge, and see what he think's about the possibilities, of such a thing being able to be created. You still have nerves if you can feel stuff, we just need to figure out how to create, and attach something you can use. And don't worry, Demiurge is not one too gossip about others, your secret will be only known by the three of us." Albedo was actually right, he did still have feeling in his bones, and could even feel light touches, and warm sensations.

"Okay in the meantime... what would you like to do?" Albedo, and Shalltear both giggled together.

"I'll go get my Bicorn, Lord Ainz-sama. We are going to have some fun! Please watch, and enjoy my Lord!" Momonga was so ready for this he couldn't wait.

"Very well, I will wait here." Shalltear stayed by his side, still holding onto him tightly.

Momonga let out a big sigh, jeez what a relief! This could have been really bad, but somehow it turned out for the best. But my God! I wonder what my friends would say if they found out... At least Lord Peroroncino would be okay with it, but Lady Bukubukuchagama would annihilate him, for being into something kinkier than she even thought her brother was into. She would berate him with insults, and it would go something like this, "Momonga! Your tiny cock isn't even nearly as big as a horse cock! Stop being stupid! That fetish is ridiculous!"

Ten minutes had passed, and Albedo was having trouble getting her Bicorn to cooperate. She tugged, and tugged on its reins, but it was resisting her every single step of the way!

"Come on you stupid horse! Lord Ainz commands it! If you don't follow me now I'm going to pull you by something besides your reins, and it won't be very pleasant!" Her Bicorn shook it's head, and pushed her off it's reins. "Fine we'll do this the hard way!" Albedo reached down, and grabbed the Bicorn by it's balls! They were huge! It only took a small tug for the horse to fully cooperate. It knew she wasn't kidding about dragging it all the way to Shalltear's room by it's nuts if it resisted.

Albedo smiled. "That's a good Bicorn! Grabbing it by it's reins she lead him all the way to Shalltear's room, and opened the door, leading it inside.

"Nice! Nice! I was worried it might take you a while since you can't ride it yet, but after this session, that really shouldn't be a problem anymore. Are you both ready to begin?" Albedo shook her head.

"Just a bit longer Momonga, I need to calm my Bicorn down first. It was less than cooperative with me, so I had to take certain measures to get him to follow."

"Certain measures?" Momonga had a sneaking suspicion she did something sadistic to her poor Bicorn on the way to Shalltear's room, but didn't know what.

"Yes Momonga, certain special measures had to be taken." He could tell she didn't want to tell him what, and now he knew for sure, it was something sinister.

Albedo brushed the Bicorn's mane, and the Bicorn Neighed, and began to muzzle her. "Seems like it's calmed down enough now, Shalltear are you ready?"

Shalltear shook her head yes, and her, and Albedo both got down between the bicorn's legs, on their knees. Shalltear let her long slender tongue slide out, and gave the Bicorn a nice soft lick all the way up the shaft. "It neighed so that means it liked it right Lord Ainz?" Shalltear asked with a confused expression.

Momonga had no idea. Contrary to what most people thought about Shalltear, she mostly preferred women over men, and wasn't experienced with giving a blowjob. Although she definitely had the right tongue for such a thing.

Albedo helped Shalltear suck on it, but Shalltear had begun to wrap her tongue around the fat Bicorn cock. The Bicorn let out a loud Neigh! And flicked it's tail.

This is perfect Momonga thought, I'm really enjoying this, and no one is getting hurt! Shalltear's tongue is something else! Watching it slowly wrap itself around that giant cock is getting me so hot! She should be careful though... If that cock head gets inside her mouth, it's going to get fully erect, and it won't leave any room for her tongue to slip out. With her tongue stuck, and her mouth forced wide open she would be at the mercy of the Bicorn's dick! As it shot warm cock butter down her throat repeatedly. She would be unable to pull it out of her mouth!

Albedo was helping her blow off the horse, but recoiled in disgust. "Damn it you lamprey! Your tongue! It's wrapped around mine! That's nasty! Get off!" Shalltear could barely speak having nearly fit the whole Bicorn cock head in her mouth, and mumbled instead.

"I caun't!" Albedo looked at Shalltear, and saw what she meant, The Bicorn was fully erect now, and Shalltear's tongue would be stuck until it went flaccid.

At least she could still breathe through her nose, Shalltear thought.

"Dang it Shalltear! Why in the world would you try to fit that inside your mouth? I'll just have to deal with it I guess." Albedo looked at Momonga, and saw him staring at the scene, his eyes darted around to everything going on, and before he knew it. Splurt! The massive Bicorn cock had reached it's climax, and it filled Shalltear's mouth up several times over, forcing it all down her, and Albedo's throats, into their stomachs. Albedo couldn't close her mouth because Shalltear's tongue was squeezing around hers. Because of that Albedo had unwillingly swallowed massive loads of hot, thick Bicorn Butter.

Coughing repeatedly Albedo, and Shalltear were finally able to get their tongues free, and Shalltear pulled the massive Bicorn cock out of her mouth. It didn't just shoot inside Shalltear's mouth, but it was still going! Flowing out everywhere, covering Shalltear, and most of her room, and even Albedo was not spared. Momonga however activated a shield, he liked to watch it, but didn't want to actually get any on him. That would be gross!

This is getting out of hand! Momonga thought.

"Damn Shalltear... I guess your Lamprey mouth is actually good for something after all!" Albedo looked at Shalltear, she was covered in her Bicorn's semen, she was completely drenched in the stuff, and it wasn't just Shalltear either. The bed, the walls, the carpet, all of it was completed covered in thick Bicorn butter.

"Momonga clapped his hands. "Nice that was very entertaining, I just wish I had a penis so I could join in the fun..." Albedo looked at him sympathetically.

"One day you will Lord Ainz-sama!" Albedo said.

Shalltear was being unusually quiet, and was looking away from Momonga.

"Wow that was far more intense than I expected..." Shalltear said. She was trying her best to hide it, but her face showed she didn't like that at all. "I'm actually exhausted after that Momonga, do you mind if I go clean up, and retire for the night?" One of Shalltear's eyes was completely shut, the Bicorn had shot it's hot Bicorn load all over it.

"Getting that stuff in your eye really hurts!" Shalltear held her injured eye, and with her other one looked at Momonga. Shalltear didn't seem happy about this. She had been unprepared, and that made Momonga feel terrible. She was so understanding of the fetish, I just assumed she knew it inside and out already!

"Of course! You did a great job Shalltear, and look! You even made a new friend." The Bicorn gently nuzzled her, causing her to smile.

"Okay Bicorn time to go back to the stables." Albedo tried to mount her Bicorn, but instead of being able to ride it like she thought, it threw her off.

"But why? Was that not good enough for you! Stupid Bicorn!" The Bicorn shook it's head in defiance.

"Actually Albedo, upon reading this book closer, Bicorn's only allow women who have lost their virginity to ride on them. Not women who have sucked on a cock." Albedo angrily looked at her Bicorn, and then back to Shalltear.

"What!? Why the hell didn't you tell me that before! This is going to be such a pain in my ass! Literally!" Albedo's Bicorn knocked her down, It understood she wanted to ride it, and got ready to take her virginity with it's massive dick.

"Stop Lord Ainz! No not you Lord Ainz! The other Lord Ainz! If you keep trying to penetrate me, I'll rip it off!" Momonga was extremely confused! Had she named her Bicorn Lord Ainz as well? He would need to ask her to just shorten it to Ainz, or rename it later. That was going to get confusing fast.

"No way are you putting that thing in me! Lord Ainz! Now come on!" She dragged it out of the room, and Momonga could hear it resisting her in the hallway.

"Okay by the balls it is then!" Her Bicorn stopped resisting instantly upon hearing that, and Momonga's mouth fell wide open in complete shock. She was going to pull on something sensitive if he didn't stop resisting wasn't she! Oh my God! Actually she probably already did that!

"After I get him put back in the stables, I'm going straight to the bath to clean up... I didn't expect so much to shoot out! I'm covered!" Momonga made an ew noise, and watched as Albedo walked with a splat out of the room, her entire outfit covered in warm Bicorn Jizz.

"Lord Ainz, I am going to bathe now, but I will leave my clothes here for my vampire brides to clean for me, as well as my room." Momonga looked at her stripping, and before he could stop her she was completely nude, and moved incredibly fast out of the room, and down the hallway. He wanted to ask her if she was okay with doing this again, but he didn't get the chance.

Although Shalltear was kinky, and had many fetishes, he had the sneaking suspicion she only sucked that Bicorn's cock to please him, and she actually really disliked it. Although she knew her creator, Lord Peroroncino also loved horse cocks, this was the first time, she had ever actually participated in the fetish, and she had no idea what to expect. It was way too much for her, she had no idea it would blow such a big, thick load. She wouldn't of put it's cock head inside her mouth if she knew that ahead of time.

"Do all cocks blow such big loads? Lord Ainz... I hope yours isn't going to be that big. I can't get used to that!" No one else was in the bath, and Shalltear was just thinking out loud.

She could have said no... I wouldn't of forced her to suck it, if I knew she didn't want to. Maby I can make it up to her?

Jeez Shalltear! Everything's covered! They are going to have a cow when they see what Shalltear left them to clean!" Hmmm this turned out far better than I could have hoped for though, Momonga thought. No one was hurt, and he got to experience a fetish he had been keeping suppressed.

Finally having a moment of peace to himself. Opening Shalltear's room door he saw Aura, and the Pleiades with their ear up against the wall, right outside Shalltear's room!

Wait Momonga thought, Albedo can just summon, and un-summon her bicorn at will right? So why was she walking it down the hallway, in plain sight! He hadn't even questioned Albedo about that! They all probably saw Albedo covered in jizz!

"Wait a second... do we even have a stable?" Momonga mumbled to himself confused.

Shit! Did they hear anything else that happened earlier!? Momonga decided to find out himself. He couldn't help it.

"Hey ladies, what's up?" Before he could say another word, they had all quickly fled at a breakneck pace into each of their rooms.

Did they think he was going to cover them in thick slime as well? Did they know about the Bicorn!? They didn't even say anything they just ran away from him! That was not normal at all!

"Oh boy, I have a bad feeling about this!" Momonga didn't care who heard him now, nothing could be more embarrassing than everyone finding out about his fetish, and he was pretty sure they had just ran away from him in fear! They knew what they were doing with the Bicorn! Didn't they? Did they expect Momonga was going to forcibly do that to them as well!?

"Oh No! I'm so damn embarrassed!" One of Shalltear's vampire brides stopped in the hallway, and looked at Momonga with a concerned look.

"Hello Lord Ainz, is something wrong? Anything I can help you with my Lord?" Momonga's undead passive kept him cool headed, and he was actually able to speak in a confident calm tone.

"No I am fine. Everything's fine." The vampire bride held her head low to show her respect for the lord, of her Master, Shalltear Bloodfallen.

Shalltear's vampire bride had come from the direction Shalltear had went. "Very well Lord Ainz-sama please excuse me, but if you need anything, feel free to ask, I would do anything for you my Lord." Momonga nodded his head in agreement.

"I have been ordered to clean Shalltear's room immediately, and it has to be spotless before she gets back from her bath." Momonga looked at her with an, I'm so sorry look, and began to walk down the hallway towards his room in shame. The vampire bride seemed confused at his gesture, and before she walked into the room, he stopped her, and quickly said. "You may need... more help... If you need me too, I'll help you clean!" The vampire bride nervously shook her head no.

"No! I couldn't ask you to do such a mundane task Lord Ainz! Please do whatever else you need to! This task was given to me by Shalltear, I am unworthy of your help, and I already have more help coming. Shalltear already told us it was going to be a lot more work than normal, and I am prepared for anything!"

But are you really prepared for anything? Momonga thought to himself. Oh well she will see what I mean as soon as she walks into the room, not a thing I can do about it now.

"That's good... Um, yea I think I'll retire to my room for the night then." The vampire bride bowed her head, and Momonga began to walk down the hallway. That's when he saw multiple other vampire brides show up, and he heard the vampire bride from earlier, scream in surprise.

"Good Lord! It's everywhere! It's everywhere! It's absolutely EVERYWHERE!" The other vampire maids hurried to see why she was making such a big commotion.

"Hey shut up! You are being way too loud!" The other vampire brides ran into the room."Oh wow, It's covered! It's in every crack!"

"It smells like..." The end of that sentence was a whisper, and Momonga couldn't hear the word, but knew exactly what it was.

"It also looks like..."

"Pretty sure it is... But there's so much of it!"

"What did she do? Have an orgy party with every, single man in Nazarick at once!? It's so thick I can't even mop it up!"

"Oh course not you idiot, she was saving her virginity for Lord Ainz right?"

"Yes of course, but giving oral isn't the same as penetrative sex, and Shalltear certainly... has the tongue for it. Sucking off a couple guys would be no problem for Shalltear, she would still have her virginity intact for Lord Ainz." The other vampire brides giggled, and they actually sounded cute.

"Perhaps we could use some slimes to clean it up? Solution still owes me one, so I'll go talk to her about this. Technically these would be some kind of innocent creatures on the floor... pretty sure they are still alive too! Not sure if it's a human's or a monster's though, but this is about as innocent as you can get!

Oh God! No! Please No! Don't bring solution in to clean it up! I think I'm going to be sick, Momonga thought.

"I would throw all my monthly allowance, on it being monster jizz though. It's way too thick to be a human's."

"Yes your right! Oh! You don't think Lord Ainz..." "Oh my!" "Quiet! He might hear us!" "Do not even entertain the thought!" The vampire brides all giggled together, but this time it sounded far too terrifying, and sadistic.

I don't want to hear another word out of their mouths! I am being completely slandered! In my world, if I was caught doing something so scandalous with someone who worked under me, I would be in boiling hot water!

Momonga couldn't hear that last part though. Perhaps Lord Ainz what? Crap... Momonga thought.

Momonga hurried down the hallway trying to get out of ear range of the vampire maids. "I am so sorry!" Momonga yelled out loud, and he heard one of the vampire brides excitedly raise her voice.

"Shalltear was completely covered, but I also saw Albedo walk out covered in jizz as well, and she had her bicorn with her!"

"Shut the hell up! If you can talk this much you aren't working hard enough!" SMACK!

"Ow!" Momonga flinched, he could hear that blow, she was smacked incredibly hard in the face!

"Ohhhhhh! My Lord! He did! Didn't he!" SMACK!

"Owwwwww! Why did you hit me so hard! You didn't hit her that hard!"

"Shut up and mop! Or you are licking the floor clean by yourself, and it better be spotless before Shalltear get's back!"

"No! I'll work! Please don't make me clean the floor with my tongue!" Good Lord! Momonga thought, that would be the worst punishment possible! She wasn't being serious right? Right? There was more Bicorn butter on the floor than the walls, and ceiling combined.

Oh well Momonga thought. Whatever they are thinking they aren't actually correct anyway. He only watched! He didn't do anything to them! He was innocent! He was completely innocent!

He continued down the hallway, finally out of range to hear the vampire brides. Although they had gotten completely silent, after that one threatened to make one of them clean the entire floor by herself, with her tongue, if she didn't keep her mouth shut.

"Yea... I don't blame them... That certainly would suck!" He was already to Albedo's room, their rooms were actually closer than you would think, and the hallway wasn't that long.

Looking at Albedo's room as he passed, Momonga had a great idea pop up in his head.

"Might as well, go back to my room, but first... I will borrow Albedo's item that causes sleep. That is the best way for me to relax without being disturbed! She won't mind right? And it's completely safe what could go wrong?

Momonga took the item, and not knowing how it actually worked, looked at it puzzled. How do I get it to activate? It's not doing anything. Did his undead passive build up immunity to it already! No that didn't make sense! He just randomly threw it on his bed. He just laid there, thirty minutes passed, and nothing.

"I can't sleep!"

"Me either Lord Ainz-sama!" It was Albedo! Crap! Momonga spoke with a calm serious voice.

"Sorry I borrowed your item without asking, Albedo, that was rude of me." Albedo shook her head.

"I do not mind at all Lord Ainz! Everything that belongs to me also belongs to you My lord!" Momonga nodded, that actually was true.

"Um... you're Bicorn was a summon right? Why did you walk it to Shalltear's room, and back down the hallway, couldn't you have just simply un-summoned it? And do we even have a stable Albedo?" Albedo looked at him with an understanding expression.

"I knew you would catch onto that Lord Ainz. My mount hasn't been very cooperative lately, and refuses to be summoned most of the time, so I'm just keeping him summoned for now, it doesn't drain my mana or anything, and it doesn't even need to eat, or drink! I've even found a new way to persuade him, that is very, very effective. However upon trying to persuade him to let me ride him, no matter how hard I squeezed or tugged on them, it still wouldn't let me on it." Oh! Fuck! Momonga thought. That poor Bicorn! He had taken one for the team! I'll have to brush, and pamper him later to make things right between us!

Grabbing the bull by the balls huh? That was indeed a saying in his world, well, only in this cause, it was actually grabbing the Bicorn by the balls. Ouch! Even I couldn't resist that much pain if it was anything like in my world. A simple flick to the balls could take me down. Imagining Albedo, squeezing and tugging on them just made him squirm. Even I would scream in complete agony! Hardcore BDSM was not one of my fetishes! He didn't even enjoy watching it.

"Hmmm? Albedo? Albedo?" Hmmm... She's sound asleep, but her grip on me hasn't weakened a bit. Why do I have to be so weak? What I wouldn't give for the strength to be able to pry her fingers off me! Even using both my hands, I can't even get one of her pinky fingers to budge at all!

Hopefully no one would come in, and get the wrong idea about this. It was incredibly awkward when he couldn't fall sleep as well. Eight hours of this... Well I guess it's not so bad Albedo has earned it.


	3. Eclair Ecleir Eicler's Master Plan

**Eclair Ecleir Eicler's Master Plan.**

Eclair had always dreamed of taking over Nazarick, but he knew he needed an heir first. He had secretly captured Zesshi, A denizen of the New World that proved to be quite a powerful opponent.

Eventually, though she was overcome by the many minions under Eclair's control, and he had convinced her that he was the most powerful being in this world. Zesshi was surprised by how loyal his many powerful minions were, and decided he wasn't lying.

This man was powerful she thought, finally someone worthy of impregnating me! I'll bear his children! His name she thought suited him well. He was indeed, The Great Ainz Ooal Gown she had heard about, and searched for. Finally! The time has come!

"You will allow me to bear your first child, Lord Ainz Ooal Gown. You don't have a choice." What she actually believed me? Well of course she did! Eclair thought to himself. I am amazing after all!

"Very well, Zesshi. I, the powerful Lord Ainz Ooal Gown will impregnate you!" I heard a loud kick to my door. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ECLAIR!? OPEN UP! OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR!" No! I thought. She would ruin my plans! That was Albedo's voice!

"Leave me alone Albedo! Stop kicking my door!" Her kicks only got louder, and he saw his door start to give in. The Pleiades had come to see what all the commotion was about, but seeing Albedo kicking the door violently, they decided they had better not get involved and decided to hightail it out of there.

"Wait, girls. Come here." Unfortunately, it seems Albedo had noticed us... "He's role-playing as Lord Ainz Ooal Gown! He used his name! How unforgivable!" What? That was Eclair's room they thought. What did she mean by role-playing as Lord Ainz Ooal Gown?

"I'M OPENING THE DOOR OKAY! STOP KICKING IT!" Eclair knew he was going to have a hard time explaining who Zesshi was, and why she was completely naked before him.

"Zesshi, please stand up, stop bending over!" I rose up without a word. Had something happened? Why wasn't he breeding me yet? As soon as Eclair unlocked the door, someone had slammed it open. Crushing him between the door and the wall. "Ohhhfff!" He was only mildly hurt, but the Pleiades also ran through the door smashing him with it repeatedly.

Looking around Albedo was confused, she saw a strange woman just standing there naked, but no sign of Eclair. "Eclair! Come out now!" Albedo sounded pissed! "I'm behind the door... Cough!" He felt like his insides were just crushed, and couldn't stand.

Eclair felt powerful, but also silky soft gloved hands pick him up, and hold him in the air. Looking straight at him with a murderous gaze, was Albedo! She's so terrifying Eclair thought, as he began to sweat bullets, which messed up his hair.

"Albedo I can explain!" Albedo shook her head. "No, you won't be explaining it to me Eclair. You and this girl will be explaining it in front of Lord Ainz! You know you aren't allowed to bring anyone from the New World, into the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Not without Lord Ainz's direct permission! Also using his Supreme name, and pretending to be Lord Ainz is treason!" She was taking them to Lord Ainz? Zesshi thought to herself. This wasn't Lord Ainz?

"You did ask for his permission didn't you?" I remained silent. If I said no, I was sure Albedo would make my insides, became my outsides, but if he said yes, and she found out I was lying later, my insides would still be his outsides. Either way, I got the short end of the stick.

I was sitting on my throne, and Albedo asked me to call everyone to this meeting, but Albedo didn't explain why to me. Looking down at the strange girl with my intense, glowing, red eyes, my mouth dropped wide open in shock. She was completely naked!

"Albedo who's that!? Actually I have a better question." Momonga paused. "What is that Lord Ainz-sama?" "Why's she naked?" Albedo shook her head.

"I don't know Lord Ainz." Dropping Eclair hard onto the ground she pressed her foot hard on top of his back. Ouch! That looks painful! Momonga thought to himself.

"Lord Ainz, why don't you ask Eclair himself? He knows exactly who she is." Ohhhh! How did I get myself into this mess? Eclair thought. If I say one wrong word, Albedo will crush me like an insect under her powerful legs! They're pretty beautiful though, aren't they? No, I have to think of how I'm going to explain this to Lord Ainz!

"He was using your title. He called himself, and had this woman addressing him as, The Great Lord Ainz Ooal Gown!" Was Eclair trying to take Momonga's glory for himself? I would slaughter him without hesitation if that were the case.

"I apologize Lord Ainz, I simply think highly of you, and wanted to project your awe-inspiring confidence. This woman is my bride. Please allow her to stay." I'll kill you for this Lord Ainz! Albedo! Eclair thought to himself. How utterly ludicrous it was, for a Supreme Being such as himself to be subjected to this! After I impregnate Zesshi, I will end you all! "I WILL STAND AT THE TOP!" Eclair shouted out without intentionally meaning to. Eclair had been having random, intense, angry outbursts lately for some reason I was almost concerned, Momonga thought to himself.

Momonga looked at him intensely his eye glowing an intense red. "And what exactly will you stand at the top of, Eclair?" FUCK! I thought out loud! "I just thought... Al...bedo..." I felt her powerful foot stomp on my stomach.

I will crush this little creature if Lord Ainz gives me permission! Albedo was digging her heel into me, she was going to crush my insides! "Lord Ainz may I ask you something, my Lord?" Momonga looked at Albedo.

"Of course Albedo. What is it?" Albedo grinned wide. "Can I crush him?" Oh wow, Albedo was intense right now! Eclair is just a guild joke, I'm sure he isn't actually being nefarious. "No Albedo. You may not crush him. That is unless he doesn't beg for forgiveness right here and now." I looked up at Lord Ainz. He was joking, right? Me beg before an inferior being?

"BEG!" Albedo snarled at Eclair angrily after noticing he was hesitating. "I... Beg for your... forgiveness... Lord Ainz!" "LOUDER! I CAN'T HEAR YOU BEGGING!" Albedo was going to kill me!

"I BEG FOR YOUR MERCY LORD AINZ-SAMA! FORGIVE ME! PLEASE!" Albedo looked down disappointed. "Can I... Lord Ainz?" I shook my head.

"No, that sounded sincere enough. I will forgive you this once Eclair but don't make this a habit. I will also be taking this girl from you. She shouldn't be walking around nude." WHAT? I can't let him take my Zesshi! Who else am I going to breed with then!? Shalltear, Rubedo, Albedo, and even Aureole Omega would kill me if he asked to breed with them. Any of the Pleiades would as well!

"I.. understand Lord Ainz. Thank you for your mercy." I'll fucking kill this piece of shit! I'll kill him and Albedo so badly for this! Eclair thought to himself. "THEY WILL SUFFER GREATLY! BEGGING AT MY FEET FOR MERCY!" Huh? What did he just say? I think it was nothing... He has to be joking right? Momonga thought to himself.

"Allow me to crush this worm for you Lord Ainz! HOW DARE YOU YELL SOMETHING LIKE THAT AT LORD AINZ!" I'm a goner! She's going to crush me like a pathetic little insect! Someone... stopped her stomp, but who? Zesshi? IT WAS ZESSHI!

"I won't allow you to hurt my master any further!" Hmm, she's strong for a human... but... "Not strong enough!" Albedo smacked Zesshi across the room, like she was some kind of volleyball, and into the wall. "PATHETIC!"

"ALBEDO THAT WAS RUDE! APOLOGIZE! She's our guest!" I had to intervene because she was causing a ruckus, although Eclair's outbursts were starting to get concerning. I will have to have him watched secretly by Shalltear. "YES MY LORD! I APOLOGIZE FOR MY RUDENESS!" Zesshi had gotten up, and brushing herself off spit out blood.

"Albedo... Breed with me." Wait... did she just say what I think she did? No way I must have misheard her. "You have to be joking. We are both women, we can't breed, and I wouldn't want to anyway!" Lies Zesshi thought any Succubus could summon a penis if they wanted too.

"You lie, you're a Succubus correct?" Albedo nodded. "Then you can summon a penis. Now do it, and make me your breeding bitch. You're strong. I want to bear your children!" I couldn't believe what he just heard, and my mouth dropped wide open. Albedo could summon a penis!? Momonga thought to himself.

"I refuse. What a disgusting little creature you are. What's your name?" Zesshi grinned wide at her. "It's Zesshi, Zesshi Zetsumei." Albedo smiled back at her. Technically penetrating her wouldn't mean she had lost her virginity. She would keep her vaginal virginity, and save that for Lord Ainz.

I can't let Lord Ainz find out though... I will have to do this discreetly. "Okay well, the meeting is dismissed, everyone. Please get back to what you were doing. I myself have a lot of work to do." Everyone bowed before Lord Ainz, except Zesshi causing Albedo to pull her to the ground by force.

"Zesshi, I would like to talk to you at the hot springs. Just you and me." Hmmm? Why did Albedo want to talk to me at the hot springs? If she wasn't going to impregnate me, I'm not interested. "Sorry I will have to pass. I need to be impregnated soon." She noticed Albedo grin wide, they were all alone in the throne room now, and Albedo could be a little more thorough.

"I'll drag you there by force if you won't come by yourself." Albedo glared at her. "I decided I will, in fact, make you my breeding bitch." Zesshi smiled wide and nodded.

"Aureole Omega. Open a gate to the baths in the throne room please." "Of course Albedo! It's done!" Walking into the gate they both dissipated from sight, and the gate slammed shut. Walking out from behind Lord Ainz's throne was none other than I! The Eclair The Great!

"I can't allow you to breed her before me Albedo!" Using my pilfered guild ring to teleport to the hot springs, I was in hot pursuit of them. "I hope I'm not too late!" Eclair waddled all the way to the women's side but didn't see them. Where are they? He thought.

"Oh, Albedo... It's much bigger than even I expected! I'm impressed! Not only are you the strongest creature I've ever met. You are also the most well endowed I have ever seen." That voice Eclair thought. No! It was Zesshi's! Their on the men's side! "Ohhhhhhhhh! OHHHHHHHH!" NOOOOOOOOO! I was struggling to waddle on the slippery wet stone ground, and waddled tripping all the way to the men's side. Upon looking in I saw Albedo had already penetrated her! I was too late!

"Oh, I didn't expect a penis to feel this good. I should do this too Shalltear as well, to get her out of the running as Lord Ainz's wife! Lord Ainz can't impregnate her if I do first! But you will have to do for now!" I was already rock hard. Well if you can't beat em. Join em, right? This is pretty hot to watch, and they don't seem to notice me. I could probably rub a quick one.

"Oh, you're right Albedo! If you impregnate Shalltear, as well she totally won't be able to bear his child anytime soon! She would be ruined!" Zesshi yelled excitedly.

Hmmm? I heard a noise on the women's side. Looking down I didn't see anything, but I felt a hot breath on myself. "Shalltear! Bloodfallen!" She was breathing heavily, and her body trembled. Saliva was practically dripping off her tongue. Was she enjoying this!? She was watching it as well! We're both peeping together! Perverts unite!

Looking at her I gave Shalltear a thumbs up, which Shalltear returned. I had finally connected with another pervert like myself, but I still couldn't even think about breeding Shalltear. She would tear it off!

So far they hadn't been noticed since the wall was tall, but if Albedo looked up we would both be fucked. One of us would be literally fucked, while I would be killed!

"I'm going to fucking force my way into Shalltear just like I'm doing to you, Zesshi! I will destroy her with my fat dick!" "UHHHHH!" Shalltear had just let out a loud moan, and Albedo had noticed she was watching from the top of the wall. Thankfully she didn't see me hiding on the women's side. I had jumped and nearly broke both my legs.

Even if I had broken them, it would still have been better than getting caught by Albedo! She would do something far worse to me!

"Oh my. You just couldn't wait, could you? YOU EAGER LITTLE LAMPREY SLUT! TAKE ALL MY SEED! LORD AINZ WILL NEVER LOVE YOU NOW! YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO BEAR HIS CHILDREN! I WILL BREED YOU FOREVER!

Zesshi had gotten bored waiting for Albedo to stop fucking Shalltear's brains out, and got up to go soak on the women's side. Perhaps she would find someone who was strong enough to impregnate her. "Oh, Master!?" "UHHH!? SHUT UP ZESSHI SHUT UP! THEY WILL HEAR YOU!" I'm a dead penguin!

"Lord Eclair, have you come to impregnate me!? Albedo didn't!" "SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" "Hmmm?" I couldn't understand why Eclair would quiet me for.

whispering softly in her ear, I knew it was now or never. I needed that heir, and I needed it now! "Zesshi, I'm going to impregnate you. You don't have a choice." Zesshi moaned in pleasure as Eclair thrust inside her now gaping pussy. Albedo had stretched it quite far! I lasted a whole ten seconds inside her, technically that's a new record!

So much faster than Albedo! Zesshi thought to herself. "Perfect!" "Hmm..." Eclair could feel the fur on the back of his neck raise.

"Ohhh... Eclair... You heard everything Shalltear and I did didn't you?" I froze up so much regret. I can't talk my way out of this... calm down Eclair CALM DOWN, AND THINK! THERE HAS TO BE A WAY TO SURVIVE THIS!

Shalltear excitedly answered for him. "No, he saw it all, Albedo, everything. I saw him trying to beat his meat off at the top of the wall! He was staring intently at you while jacking off when I climbed up there to watch you and that girl." "Shalltear!? You little, traitorous, Bitch!"

"IS THAT SO!" If looks could kill... I'd already have been dead. Eclair thought to himself. Her eyes were filled with murderous intent!

"UHHHHH! You'll let me finish first, right!?" I was screwed, and moaned out in regret! She was going to kill me!

"Well, you do look rather tight." "HUH!?" NO WAY IS SHE GONNA!? I was slammed against the ground, and Albedo forced herself inside of my mouth. GAME OVER MAN! GAME OVER!


	4. Two Hearts One Hot! Hot! Spring!

**Two Hearts, One Hot! Hot! Spring!**

The day of reckoning had finally come, Tabula thought to himself. The girl's temporary control over the men started today. I was told to wake up early and meet in the throne room. Getting up I shook the rust off my body. I had overslept, and I was already late!

The girls had played us at the Hot Springs in a game of dodgeball and won. We had all agreed, the winner gets to tell the other sex what to do for an entire fourteen days, and they had to be completely obedient. The only things off limits were torture. That rule was made by Momonga himself.

"Damn it Discord... If you had actually shown up to represent the men, we might have won that!" Using my ring to teleport to the throne room, I could see Bukubukuchagama was the only one left here. That's not surprising since I was about an hour late.

"Really Tabula... I've been waiting here a bit over sixty minutes for you! Sixty VERY LONG MINUTES! I was starting to think you weren't going to show you jerk!" I bowed my head and apologized. "I'm sorry Bukubukuchagama! I overslept." I paused and looked around while fidgeting nervously. No one else was here, the room was completely empty besides us.

"Where's everyone else at?" Bukubukuchagama held a slimy tentacle up to my face.

"They've already found their partner for the day, and headed out to do whatever they wanted them to." I blushed bright red. Did she choose me? No way, I must have just been the leftovers.

Bukubukuchagama was known for teasing people relentlessly. Everyone else probably just avoided her like the plague, and of course, her brother, Peroroncino, knew full well how absolutely devilish she could be. He would have been the first one to run for cover.

"Hey, I don't like the way you're looking at me Tabula... Anyway, don't you wanna know who got chosen by who?" I nodded my head. I had gotten here an hour late, the least I could do is let her share some juicy gossip. "Sure, I mean I guess so, why not?" Bukubukuchagama giggled, she seemed to enjoy giving me the dirty details, and I'm kind of interested myself.

"Momonga obviously got chosen by Albedo. Everyone totally saw that one coming, and I wasn't surprised one bit! If you had actually arrived, Albedo may have chosen you instead, but for getting here so late, you don't get that luxury. You're gonna be stuck with me!" "AHAHAHAHA!" Bukubukuchagama giggled sadistically, and I recoiled for a second before nodding my head.

Oh No! A sudden realization hit me. Bukubukuchagama had sixty minutes to think of a way to make me pay for each minute she waited, and not just sixty minutes either. They were, SIXTY VERY LONG MINUTES!

"Yeah... sorry about that. Whatever you want me to do." I paused in fear. "I'm sure it's not too bad right?" "Hahahaha!" Bukubukuchagama only giggled back at me in response, and that started to get me spooked. "Actually... This is illegal... this has to be ILLEGAL!" Bukubukuchagama continued giggling harder and harder.

Was Tabula really that afraid of me? This was going to be fun! "Touch Me was chosen by Rubedo surprisingly, I really didn't see that one coming, and I chose you. The rest of the boys also got chosen by most of the Pleiades. Cocytus and Entoma made an especially cute couple!" Entoma Zeta? He thought. That horrifyingly hot insect maid? Aww, man! That maid was so cute, but I got the feeling she could actually be pretty horrifying as well, such a turn on!

"Aww, man! If I didn't get here late! I could have chosen Entoma!" Bukubukuchagama blushed and shook her slimy body at him. "No that's not how this works! The girls get to chose!" Oh... but maybe it could have happened... She doesn't know if Entoma would have chosen me or not... "Hey what about your brother? I'm guessing Shalltear went with Peroroncino?" Bukubukuchagama nodded her head.

"Of course, you idiot. Do you really think she would allow anyone else to take my brother? Her glare was so deadly, that no one even dared to think about it." Tabula laughed. "Well, I guess I should have known she would be protective of her creator." Bukubukuchagama nodded her slimy body.

"Anyway, You've made me wait long enough. Meet me at the Hot Springs, I'll be on the girl's side waiting for you. Also, don't be nervous, it's just going to be you, and me there okay? I have it reserved all day for us!" Reserved? Really? Had she really planned to take me from the start!? "How did you decide which girls got to choose which man first?" Bukubukuchagama laughed hard.

"Chain of command from highest to lowest, of course. That means I got to choose first since I'm the only Supreme girl. Then It was the floor guardians, and then the Pleiades got the last pick." She did plan this ahead of time! She was gunning for me from the start! FUCK! I wasn't her only choice! She's going to do something terrible! I just know it!

"I assume I'm supposed to bring a towel into the bath and cover myself?" Tabula sounded confused, but that's to be expected. "I don't have any clean towels in my room, the maids had taken them all to clean them or something, for some reason. I'll just have to grab a towel when I get to the men's changing room."

"If you can find one go ahead and bring it, but I am certain you won't find any towels in Nazarick..." Bukubukuchagama paused. "If I find you went to the New World and bought one. This will get very unpleasant for you, so don't even think about it!"

What? Why was she certain that I wouldn't be able to find a towel in Nazarick? The bathhouses had hundreds of towels, if not more, freshly cleaned every day.

"Anyway, I will meet you at the hot springs. Come to the women's side when you get ready." Bukubukuchagama looked a lot more red than pink at the moment I thought, what kind of devious plot was she planning? I have a bad feeling about this!

"Okay Great!" Bukubukuchagama without waiting used her guild ring to teleport out of my sight, as I shook in fear of what she had planned.

I arrived on the women's side and waited for Tabula. He had better get here soon this time. Ten long minutes passed, and I decided to message him.

"Tabula! Where are you!" I could hear him panicking in the background. "What do I do!? What do I do!?" "I... I've looked everywhere on both the women's and men's side of the dressing rooms, but I can't find one! Not a single one!" Hmm, he is still looking for a towel!? Tabula doesn't know when to quit, does he?

"I CAN'T FIND A TOWEL!" Hmmm? Yea that was kind of the first thing I got rid of. I knew he would hide behind a towel if I gave him the chance. We don't need a towel for what I had planned for them to do.

"I can't just wear my clothes in the bath. I... I'm going to have to go commando..." "I don't give a damn! GET OVER HERE NOW! Run until you can't anymore!" Tabula responded very quickly, and loudly. "Of course! Bukubukuchagama!"

"That's LADY BUKUBUKUCHAGAMA TO YOU MAGGOT!" "Yes! Yes, Lady Bukubukuchagama!" Tabula had run all the way to the woman's side. I could hear him panting, and saw him poke his head around the corner.

He was breathing far too heavily. He probably ran the entire way just like I asked him to. Finally, he listens! He was making this so difficult!

Patiently, I waited for him to enter the bath, but he just kept peeking around the corner nervously. Every time he timidly peeked around the corner, I just wanted to slap him, right in his stupid face!

"Tabula what are you doing? GET IN THE FUCKING BATH!" Tabula paused and was struggling to try and explain something that I didn't care about.

"Uh... Bukubukuchagama I... I don't have anything..." "Any what?" If he says towels, I'm gonna flip my shit!

"Um... I have nothing to cover up my..." I already knew what he was getting at, and I don't care!

"I KNOW! YOU SAID THAT EARLIER! NOW GET IN THE DAMN BATH!" "YES! LADY BUKUBUKUCHAGAMA!" He slowly walked into the baths, and I could see he already had a semi hard-on. He was enjoying this, wasn't he? Now I just had to give him a push to get into the nice warm water. It would do the rest itself.

He slowly poked his toes in and kept pulling them out. He repeated this many times. "Umm... Bukubukuchagama... the water is a lot hotter than it usually is!" "Tabula..." I paused and got ready to scream loudly. "GET IN THE FUCKING WATER! NOW!"

Trying his best to cover his swelling genitals, Tabula quickly got into the steamy bath, and let out a sigh. "Well... This... is actually pretty relaxing."

"Yea see, it's not bad at all, and we are the only ones here. It's nice and quiet." Bukubukuchagama paused. "Kind of romantic isn't it?" I have needs, and Momonga already showed he wasn't going to be interested in pleasing me. I'll have to settle for 2nd best.

"Uhhh... Yes? Lady Bukubukuchagama?" This is awkward. He was still trying to cover his hard-on, but it was far too big now to hide, a wasted effort. Give it up I thought. I licked my slimy lips. I bet it's nice and hard too, but still soft to the touch!

Tabula didn't like me licking my slimy body at all, and quickly moved away from me. "Okay, Tabula... Now you're just being ridiculous! GET OVER HERE!" Tabula had moved to the other side of the bath from me. He was getting cold feet, and I could tell he was nervous. I was losing him, he was way too inexperienced to know what I wanted. He was a virgin after all.

"Tabula... Come closer..." Tabula barely moved a couple of inches closer to me. "Are you kidding me? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!? COME OVER HERE!" "Hmmm?" Tabula let out a mumble, and slowly shuffled closer, and closer.

"Bukubukuchagama..." I felt like my heart was going to explode, and was blushing hard, but so was Bukubukuchagama. At least I think she was blushing... if I'm being honest I can't really tell, but she looked bright red. I suppose it could be the hot water making her turn so pink.

I had to try to make some small talk with Tabula. He was far too timid to make a move on me. "The baths are pretty hot, aren't they? They really get the blood pumping. Especially... to certain... sensitive areas." "Yea..." He still wasn't making a move on me! Come on! I can't be the initiator! I'm like a fragile caster trying to frontline in a fight!

"MAN IT SURE IS NICE, AND WARM IN HERE, BUT I FEEL THIS COLD DRAFT! IT WOULD BE NICE IF SOMEONE HELD ME TIGHT!" Tabula looked at me both horrified, and confused.

Oh, God! She's teasing me, isn't she! That is so mean! She knew I was a virgin like Momonga! I can't take this. My heart is gonna explode! "Um, Bukubukuchagama... Can I go now... Please..." "No, NO! YOU MAY NOT!" Bukubukuchagama's voice was low and angry.

Screw this I thought. I'll have to make the first move. He's so oblivious, but I made it so obvious! Boys are so stupid sometimes! Hesitantly I began to move up Tabula's leg causing him to recoil a bit. "OH UM! Bukubukuchagama!?" Just a little closer... and.. "Pop!"

Tabula was surprised by my sudden jab, but I had managed to completely engulf his rock hard rod. It's actually pretty big. "Oh... Um... Oh Bukubukuchagama... you're on my!" I can't take this much stimulation! Bukubukuchagama is being so rough!

"Shhh... you're ruining the moment Tabula. I know full well what I'm doing. Now lay back and relax." This is embarrassing, but I just realized I have no idea where a slime girl's clit is! "Tabula, could you thrust a little bit in random directions?" Tabula's face was bright red, but he did what he was told.

"Splat! Pop!" Huh? Why the hell did he stop!? "Keep going Tabula, I don't have all day. THRUST!" "Pop! Pop!" Oh no... I'm getting close to popping off already! Thrusting inside of her just makes the incredible stimulation much stronger!

"Why do you keep stopping Tabula? Am I squeezing too tight?" "SPLURT! SPLURT! SPLURT!" WAIT A SECOND! DID HE ALREADY!? NO WAY! "Sorry Lady Bukubukuchagama, was I supposed to pull out when I blew my load?" He's been inside me all of thirty seconds! He didn't even hit me clit a single damn time! I'm not letting him get all the damn pleasure! I tightened around his cock.

"BUKUBUKUCHAGAMA GET OFF! IT'S TOO SENSITIVE GIVE ME FIVE MINUTES PLEASE!" "Five minutes for thirty seconds of fun for me? Yea no way!" Tabula reached down and tried his best to pull me off her swollen cock, but it was absolutely futile. He can claw at me, and pull on me all he wants, I'm practically superglued to his dick now!

"Okay... okay I think I can handle this... Just don't move okay!? "SLURP! SPLURT!" "OH! THERE RIGHT THERE YOU HIT IT!" I hit what!? "You mean right here?" "No..." "What about right here Lady Bukubukuchagama?" "NO!" Do I have to do everything for him!? I can force his cock against my clit myself. I don't need him sloppily thrusting any longer.

"Pop!" "Oh wait a second Bukubukuchagama! WAIT! IT'S TOO SENSITIVE!" "Hell no, I've done enough waiting today!" Bukubukuchagama tightened her slimy body around my cock. "I only just found my clit, and I'm going to get a goddamn orgasm!" "POP! SPLURT!"

"FUCK!" I can't get Bukubukuchagama off! This is such agonizing torture! Laying back in the hot spring I plunged my head underwater and held my breath. This helped a bit to distract me from the overly intense stimulation. "Tabula you're going to drown before I get an orgasm, get your head out of the water!" He isn't listening...

"Come on Bukubukuchagama, this is all I can do to try, and ignore the intense pain! It really hurts you know! I don't like it!" That's too bad because I'm not stopping until I finish! "SLAP! POP!" Good, God! Just when I thought she couldn't squeeze tighter she goes and proves me wrong! "SPLURT! SPLURT! SPLURT!" Did he just... again? No... fucking... way!

"OKAY, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE BUKUBUKUCHAGAMA GET OFF IT HURTS! YOU ARE GOING TO CAUSE NERVE DAMAGE!" Damn... he might be right, but at least I know where my clit is now. I'll give him five minutes to rest.

"Okay I'll give you five minutes, so get ready." "FIVE MINUTES!? I NEED FIVE DAYS TO RECOVER!" "That's too bad Tabula because you're only getting five minutes." I'm going to die! I can't take any more of Bukubukuchagama!

The five minutes past like seconds and Bukubukuchagama was once again assaulting me. "Okay, In you go!" "POP!" "EEEEK!" I gritted my teeth and laid back in agony as she continued defiling me. Game over man... GAME OVER!

"Okay I finally had an orgasm, and I'm ready for a second one!" "GOD PLEASE NO! NO!" "AHAHAHAHA! I'm just teasing you. Good job Tabula, but I will require your assistance twice weekly at the least, so you better get more endurance."

"After today... I think I've gotten far more endurance..." Bukubukuchagama raised a tentacle up to me and gently caressed my neck with it. "Well Tabula, I'll go on ahead. You are dismissed for tonight." I nodded at Bukubukuchagama as I tried to regain control of my legs. Bukubukuchagama was being so rough that my legs had muscle spasms and wore themselves out.

"Ahhhh... there we go, that wasn't so bad." After limping my way back to the men's locker room, I quickly found my locker and opened it. Looking inside I saw my locker was empty there was nothing inside, but this is where I put my gear...

"BUKUBUKUCHAGAMA, YOU LITTLE BITCH!" I'm completely naked, but I'll have to walk all the way back to my room in the nude. She's so evil! Fortunately, I got all the way to the throne room with no trouble at all. I didn't have any awkward encounters since the other men were probably still busy taking orders.

Walking past the throne room I saw the door was cracked a bit, and peaking in I saw Momonga huddled behind his throne. He was too tall to hide behind it completely, but I guess some cover was better than nothing.

Opening the large throne room doors I walked in. "Momonga! Lady Bukubukuchagama... she..." Momonga shook his head and raised his hand up to stop me. "I know Tabula, right now I'm hiding from Albedo, but I have an extra guild ring if you want it. You can use it to teleport to your room. Just give it back later.

"Thanks, Momonga, you really are a good friend!" I'm glad he believed me without a doubt. I had no idea what Lady Bukubukuchagama did to him, but he was nude of any gear. Poor guy got mugged, and that makes me feel bad for what's about to happen to him now. Better him than me though. If I did everything right, Tabula will have to deal with Albedo, while I get to hide here in peace. I had sneakily swapped around the nameplates on our doors, so he will think he teleported to his room, but he has actually teleported to my room. The magic for teleporting is located inside our room's nameplates, and not the room itself.

Using Momonga's spare guild ring I used it to teleport outside of my room. I couldn't teleport directly inside since I did not have my guild ring, and our rings stopped teleportation into anyone's private rooms. Slowly I opened the door to my room, it was completely pitch black inside. That's odd, I could have sworn I had left the lights on in my room. Oh well, I would have had to turn the lights off anyway to sleep.

I stumbled through the dark to my bed but tripped over some kind of pillow on the ground. "OW!" Plopping on top of my bed I was ready for the sweet embrace of my nice soft bed, but firm bed. Instead of my bed though, I could feel someone warm under me. Their skin was soft so it was probably a woman, and her breasts were massive. Wait... there is only one person that has breasts this big...

"LORD MOMONGA IS THAT YOU!? I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU FOR HOURS!" Huh!? She gripped my arms with inhuman strength and slammed me against the bed before she flipped the light switch on. I knew it was Albedo!

"Oh... sorry wrong room! I thought this was mine, but I'm surely mistaken. Momonga should turn up soon, so don't worry!" "CRACK!" "Albedo... Ow... you're kind of squeezing my arm too hard, you can let go now! I didn't mean to disturb you! I just wanna sleep!" Albedo slammed me to the bed, I was already completely naked, so she easily found my swollen cock, and grabbed it.

"OH... no! I couldn't Albedo! I can't take your virginity before Momonga does! I know you love him! Just be patient he will show up!" "Lord Tabula... if you were at the meeting today I would have chosen you. Before all, I could think about was Momonga, but after you sacrificed yourself to save my life from Rubedo, I couldn't stop thinking about you! It was at that moment I realized... That I love you Lord Tabula! I want you! I need you!

Oh no... oh Momonga... you son of a bitch... This was his room, wasn't it!? But I saw my nameplate outside the door! "FUCK LET GO OF THAT PLEASE!" "GIVE ME IT TABULA! WHY AREN'T YOU GETTING HARD!? PERHAPS YOU NEED SOME MORE STIMULATION!" "FUCK ME! Wait I didn't mean that literally! ALBEDO NO!"

This was the most painful erection I've ever had! I can't survive! No, I won't survive this! "POP!" I was only semi-hard, but somehow she still managed to force it inside of herself! "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"THERE WE GO! I HAVE YOU NOW MY LORD!" "AHHH!" I let out one final scream before Albedo covered my mouth with her hand. She was in complete lust over me right now and was pounding me into the bed. Is this how it all ends!? Betrayed by my own best friend!? MOMONGA!


	5. The Pleiades Night Out!

**The Pleiades Night Out! Bow Before Me, You Inferior Beings!**

I had called a meeting, and everyone was already here! "Ahem! I'm wanting to travel around this new world, and I would like the Pleiades to escort me." "CRACK!" Albedo punched the wall leaving a giant fissure.

"IS THAT SO!?" Oh damn! I didn't expect Albedo to get so pissed over this! "UH!?" Shalltear was staring daggers at me! I'm going to get murdered! Shalltear grabbed one arm, and Albedo grabbed the other. I can't even break their grips! Why did I have to pick a caster class!?

"Girls! Need I remind you that Lord Ainz is a Supreme Being!? Control yourselves!" Supreme Being... I really do despise it when they call me that, but I still feel grateful to Demiurge for saving me.

"Of course... our party wouldn't be complete, without Albedo, and Shalltear..." My voice lacked enthusiasm, but for good reason. I expect this is going to go poorly!

"YEAH!" Albedo and Shalltear screamed in perfect unison, as they began bouncing happily. Aura was looking at me with a look of sadness, but I can't put a child in danger.

"Sorry, Aura, but you'll have to stay here. I'll get you something though, a souvenir." Aura nodded and seemed to perk up a bit.

"Demiurge, I'm relying on you to keep things running smoothly around here. Until Albedo gets back you'll be the temporary head of the Floor Guardians." Demiurge grinned sadistically wide. "OH, YOU GIVE ME TOO MUCH HONOR! I WON'T DISAPPOINT YOU MASTER LORD AINZ!" Master!?

"Master Lord Ainz!?" That's complete overkill! "I apologize, I meant to say, Supreme Master Lord Ainz!" My ears, it's so grating! I'd rather listen to Shalltear's nails running down a chalkboard!

"That's... just... great. Anyway, shall we proceed, girls?" I opened a teleportation portal, and everyone I requested to accompany me quickly came through with me. "I guess I'll visit the pub. That should be a hot spot for adventurers.

Upon walking in we instantly managed to attract the eyes of every single person in the pub. They stared at Entoma as if she was a delectable snack, but I had thought they would see her as inhuman. She literally wears a mask after all! What are these, NPCs from Skyrim!?

I approached the barkeep, only for some moron to put his foot out in front of me. "Who're you?" The man's voice was filled with malicious intent.

"Hello, my name is Momon, and I'm an up and coming adventurer!" "Puh!" The guy before me spat on my chest plate. Albedo, Shalltear, and every single one of the Pleiades dashed at him with lethal intent.

"That won't be necessary, girls!" Reaching over I grabbed the man's arm and flung him against the wall. "Damn!" I used way too much strength! Hopefully, that didn't kill him! His friends didn't look happy about that, not one bit!

"Tough guy huh!?" The man pulled back his sword, only for Albedo to kick him right between the legs. "CRACK!" Oh! If I weren't undead, I would have just become super pale, after witnessing such brutality! Their's no way she left him intact, so hopefully he already has kids!

"Jerry!? Hey, get up!" The man was completely unconscious. "You're gonna regret that!" Another man lunged at us, only for Entoma to smack him between the legs with all her strength. "AWWWWWWWWWWW!" The man collapsed and writhed in agony. Unfortunately for him, he didn't pass out like the other guy did, so he felt everything!

"Girls, are you going to castrate every man here!?" Nabe looked pleased and smiled wide. "That's not a bad idea Lord Ain... Momon." Well, it was a good effort by her I guess, but everyone just looked at her confused. Lupusregina, on the other hand, looked absolutely ravenous.

"Hey, sisters. Why don't we castrate every man here, but only after we give them a happy ending first!?" The men looked at Lupusregina's legs, but then back up to her sadistic grin. Not a single man's face didn't go pale. They could choose sex, or flee for their lives. They will probably just run away now, I know I would!

"Kill the bitches!" "I see you've chosen death..." The men stopped dead in their tracks as Lupusregina glared at them. Her intense violent glare alone was enough to completely knock the air out of every man in the room, including me!

"So what's it gonna be, boys?" Lupusregina was gripping a bottle tightly, as she began to run her hand up and down repeatedly like it was a shaft. Oddly enough, this was even arousing me!

"Oh...kay..." The men followed Lupusregina hesitantly to the barkeep. His eyes darted to Lupusregina's, and without a single word, he threw her his entire key ring.

"TAKE ANY ROOM YOU WANT! FREE OF CHARGE!" I can't say I blame him after what we just witnessed! She was currently giving a health potion to the men who were on the ground, and their wounds healed. Whether or not they could still father children was surely up for debate though.

"Come along." The man that was writhing on the ground seemed to be healed enough to walk, but Lupusregina just dragged the other guy on the floor, and then up the stairs. "Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud!" His head was hitting off of every staircase! He'll die before she even gets him to their room!

"So... you're with those women, huh? I apologize in advance..." I looked back at the barkeep, and let out a sigh. "You don't know the half of it! If you think they're scary now, just wait till you see Albedo, and Shalltear have a pissing contest!" Albedo, and Shalltear both peeked from around the corner of the stairs. They heard me! I'm a dead man!

"My Lord... we wouldn't want you giving anyone the wrong idea about us..." Albedo is so scary! "I... I won't say anymore! I apologize!" Albedo grabbed my arm and dragged me up the stairs.

"Albedo, what the hell are you doing!" "Lord Ain... Momon..." Can they really not remember to call me Momon!? "Demiurge has created something I think you will enjoy, very... very... much!" Why do I feel like I'm in imminent danger with no way out!?

"Put this ring on, my Lord." "What does it do, Albedo!?" "JUST PUT IT FUCKING ON! I'VE BEEN SO FUCKING PENT UP, AND THIRSTY! I NEED THIS!" "ALBEDO GET OFF! I'M NOT PUTTING IT ON! YOU VILE CRETIN!" Albedo easily held me down and removed one of my rings. "SHALLTEAR HELP ME!" Shalltear smiled even more sadistically than Regina did, and bared her fangs.

"I've been pretty pent up as well... my Lord!" Why did I have to get the two kinkiest women I've ever met in my entire life!? "I'm trading you both for Lupusregina!" Albedo finally got the ring on my finger, but nothing happened.

"FINALLY! I'VE WANTED THIS FOR SO FUCKING LONG! COME TO MAMA!" "NOOOO!" I could feel my erection rise as she gripped my shaft. "WAIT!? I HAVE A PENIS!?" Oh, fuck! I've kept this bitch pent up for weeks! I'm a dead man!

"Albedo that's not fair!" "Wait your turn Shalltear! Of course, I'll let you join as well, but his firstborn is mine!" "FINE!" Shalltear puffed her cheeks up and looked incredibly angry at the ground.

"Now, Albedo, that's sensitive! Stop squeezing so hard! Oh God! Rape! RAPE! MHHHMMMM!" Albedo held my mouth shut. "I like the kinky screams it's almost as if you don't want this, but I know you do!" She's being way too rough!

"When does the stuff come out!? I don't see any white stuff." Albedo stared directly at my dick. "No Albedo wait!" "FUH!" I shot my load right into her eye, causing Albedo to let out a startled scream.

"Awww! Fuh! Awww!" Albedo held her eye, as she writhed in agony. "I see, so this is what being impregnated feels like! It really hurts, but this pain is nothing!" You're fucking kidding me!? She doesn't even know how to get pregnant! She's a Succubus so how!?

"I'd hate to break it to you, Albedo, but that didn't get you pregnant." "What do you mean!?" "It has to go in your vagina, not your eye..." "What about my mouth!? I swallowed a full load in there!?" "No, it has to go in here!" "OH FUHH! YES!" I poked her pussy, which caused her to scream in pleasure. Has she never even touched herself before!?

"I see, so this... has to go in here." I did this to myself! I fucking did this to myself! I hope the other guys are at least enjoying their final time with the Pleiades!

"Hey, bitch! What gives!? You've got a mask on your face, remove it so I can shove my dick down your throat! It's my final time, so you better do a good fucking job!" The strange maid before me got down on her knees and pulled my rock hard cock up to her chin. What the hell is she doing!? "POP!" "WOW!" This is intense!

"Suck! Pop! Splat! Suck!" Jesus man! She's actually driving me wild! "Splurt! Splurt! Splurt!" No way I came already!? The maid recoiled as I blew my load, and I could see my jizz dripping from the bottom of her mask.

"That... was... absolutely... DELICIOUS! GIVE ME MORE! THIS IS THE ONLY WAY YOU HUMANS WILL BE USEFUL TO ME!" I could feel the maid force my entire cock down her throat this time. "WAIT! IT'S SENSITIVE!" Oh, fuck! This is way too intense! I think I feel a really long tongue wrapping around my dick. "The hell is this!?"

"Splurt! Splurt! Splurt! Splurt!" "Holy fuck!" She's draining me dry! "DELICIOUS! MORE, I WANT MORE! NO, I NEED MORE! GIVE ME MORE OF IT! LOTS AND LOTS!" "Slurp! Suck! Pop! Lick! Suck!" She'll give me erectile dysfunction if she keeps this up!

"Okay bitch enough! Just castrate me now!" I'd rather be castrated than have her slobbering all over my overstimulated cock! This is worse than being burned alive!

"Shut the hell up, human! I'm keeping you as a pet, I'm not castrating you! Consider yourself lucky... for the great Entoma, a maid of The Great Tomb of Nazarick, has chosen you!" "No... No! NO! OH GOD, JUST KILL ME!"

What the fuck is that cute maid doing to my friend in the next room!? He sounds like he's in utter agony! "Nabe, was it?" The woman forced my head into the pillow and gripped my dick with insane force. "OW! LET GO YOU'RE GONNA TEAR IT OFF!" I could feel her yanking on my dick!

"How does it get hard? I thought all girls just yanked on it, until fully erect. Is this not pleasurable?" "NO! NO, IT'S NOT! YOU HAVE TO BE MORE GENTLE!" "I see..."

"Well that's too gentle now, you can be a bit rougher than that. Here let me help you." I began to jerk off until I was fully erect, but she just stared at my dick doing nothing, and I quickly lost my erection.

"So you gonna suck on it, or what!?" "I don't know what you want me to do with it? Suck on it?" I grabbed the stupid bitches face and forced her head down onto my cock.

"I think I understand. Like this? UH!" I gripped her head harder and forced my dick into her throat before I began thrusting. She talks way too much!

"Aren't you gonna moan or somethin!? This is such a turn-off!" "Gah!" She gagged as she tried to speak to me. Well, at least she can't talk my ear off with a mouthful of cock!

"Your throat's so tight! It's squeezing me, and I'm already gonna!" Her eyes grew wide as I began to shoot my load down her throat, and directly into her stomach. "A minute and a half!? You gotta be kidding me!" I stared at the clock in horror, and sure enough, I came in less than two minutes. I blame her tight fucking virgin throat and kinky innocent act! She totally knew what she was doing!

"I see, so this is what it feels like to be impregnated!" This bitch is kidding right!? "You do know it has to go in here to get you pregnant, right?" I pointed to her virgin tight pussy. It was wet, but it was so tight that there was no way I'd fit inside.

"Not here, or here, or here, or here! Okay!?" I pointed to her tight ass hole, her mouth, her ear, and her eyes. Hopefully, she wouldn't want to try eye or ear sex, but you never know with a clueless bitch like this!

"I see, So it has to go in here!?" "CRACK! POP!" She broke it! She broke my dick! "Opps... I have a healing potion don't worry!" She slammed me onto the bed and forced the healing potion down my throat. My dick healed immediately.

"Get off! I don't wanna play anymore!" "Stop struggling! I'll be more careful this time! "SMACK!" She was using my dick like it was a ramrod! She's still using way too much force! "SMACK!"

"DAMN IT GO IN ALREADY!" "POP!" This time I entered inside of her, and I nearly felt as though her pussy would crush my dick. It slowly began to widen though.

"Jesus! It's so fucking tight!" Wait this is her ass! The dumb bitch put it in the wrong hole! Well... I'm not telling her! "UH! FUCK!" I thrust forward inside of her, causing her to moan in either agony or pleasure.

"Sex hurts! It really does!" Serves this bitch right for fucking with me earlier. Stupid slut probably wanted it in her ass from the start! "Slap! Pop! Slap! Slap!" With every thrust my balls smacked against her pussy, causing her to writhe in pleasure. She still doesn't seem to notice I went in the wrong hole! "Hahahaha!"

"Splut! Splurt! Splurt!" I creampied her and left her lying on the bed. "Sex hurt a lot more than I thought, but every time your body smacking against mine I felt intense pleasure!" She looked down at her ass with intense panic.

"I PUT IT IN THE WRONG HOLE! HURRY WE CAN STILL FIX THIS!" "GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME, YOU WITCH!" She's way too strong! "Don't worry, I have twenty more health potions! That means you get twenty chances to fit inside!" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I hope my friends are having a better time than I am, but I'm certain I have it the worst!

"Mistress Lupusregina! I don't think this counts as a happy ending! Get off of them, please!" She was standing on my balls! "Hmm? What do you mean? At least this makes one of us happy!" She shifted her weight causing me to writhe in agony.

"I'm actually not into this kind of stuff! So if you wouldn't mind getting off!" My voice broke and became a shrill high pitched voice. She glared at me causing my heart to nearly stop. "Not until it comes out! I want you to blow your last useless load of filth on the floor! I want you to realize just how useless you really are!" I had to have gotten the worst woman out of the bunch! Why did I get the short end of the stick!? Bitch is crazy as fuck!

"Is this because I spat on your Lord Momon!? I apologize! UHH! FUCK!" She shifted her weight yet again and effortlessly caused me intense pain. "It might have something to do with that, but I also like the fact that you're so damn chatty! Most of the other men choked in the first minute, but you're still fun after five minutes!"

My face became incredibly pale, and I closed my eyes. Her glare was eating at me, and the intense pain just made it worse. "You have about three seconds to open your eyes. If they aren't open by the time I count to three, then I'm stomping on them! One! Two!" My eyes shot wide open, and her eyes were right next to mine now.

"You're so fucking terrifying!" She smiled with a horrifically wide sadistic smile. "Well, technically I had already counted to three. Too bad... oh so sad!" "OH GOD NO!" "SMASH!"

That's weird, it got real quiet next door. Did she kill him!? He was practically howling for an entire five minutes, but now nothing. I'm lucky that Lupusregina deemed me unfit to be her toy. That bitch is the scariest of them all. I stared at the woman in front of me. She was incredibly beautiful.

"CZ was it?" "Yes." "Are you ready to get your brains fucked out?" "Yes." "Can you say anything, except yes!?" "Yes." This bitch is asking for it!

I threw her onto the bed and felt up her delicious looking body. "You're so damn tight! I don't think I can fit!" "Is this better?" As if by some sort of magic she loosened up.

"Um... yeah, but how did you?" "That's not important. Let us procreate now!" "Pop!" I was slammed against the bed and easily penetrated her. She was a perfect fit, and she's so eager!

"Aww, yea!" I got so lucky! This bitch is a machine in bed! She literally never tires! I hope everyone else is having as much fun as I am! This is the life!

"Um... Yuri... was it? What are you?" I could see her head detached from her body lying in front of me on the bed. I would be terrified, but she still seems to be alive, and perfectly well. A trick of the light?

"Oh no, I've lost my head... I sure hope someone doesn't shove something down my helpless throat!" Well, this woman certainly knows how to turn on a man! I'm rock hard!

"Oh look, a convenient orifice just appeared on my bed!" I shoved my cock down her throat, and her eyes rolled back in her head. Her body fell to the ground and writhed. Was she enjoying having a mouthful of cock?

"What's wrong bitch!? Dick got your throat!? Yeah!" Somehow this is hot, but I'm not sure how she's doing this! "The best sex I've ever had, and it's with some headless slut." Actually... that sounded fucking terrible! Hopefully, no one thinks I've murdered her!

"Splut! Squirt!" "HACK! COUGH! HACK!" I blew my load down her throat, and she began to gag. "So, can I fuck your body too, or not?" She nodded at me.

"Why of course! You did find my head after all!" "Yes, I certainly did! A bitch like you owes me one, so come here, and let's see how tight you are!" She willingly walked up to me and climbed on top of me.

"It's tight, but that's nothing a little foreplay can't fix!" I got down on my knees and began to eat her out. Oddly enough, she's somehow still managing to blow me off. "Wait? You're headless again!?" Looking down I could see her hands holding her head up to my cock as she sucked on it. You mean that wasn't a magic trick!? I'm fucking a monster! That's so hot!

"There we go! I think we're both ready to go!" "Pop!" It easily went in. "Oh my... it seems humans certainly are useful!" "You damn right, you little monstrous bitch!" "Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap!" Hopefully, my friends are having as much fun as I am! I wonder how they're all doing? I still don't hear the guy that was screaming next door...

"So what the heck are you!?" "That's not a very nice way to talk to your new master, now is it!? Call me, SUPREME MASTER SOLUTION!" "Um... Supreme Master Solution?" "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" "SUPREME MASTER SOLUTION!" "Good enough." Well she's kind of scary, and I couldn't tell from before, but she's certainly inhuman. She can mold her body as she pleases, and seems to be... some kind of female slime!? I didn't even know slime had sexes!

"So I'll give you a little bit of heaven, before the hell!" She grabbed my dick, and her hand melded around it. I could feel something forcing its way inside of my cock! It doesn't hurt, but it sure does feel weird!

"Oh wow... that feels great!" She was going to milk me at this point! "SQUIRT! SPLURT! SPLUT!" She made me cum so quickly!? Lifting her arm away from my cock, I could see her hand was still gone.

"Um... what happened to your hand!? Did you lose it inside of me!?" "Oh no, I'm certain you'll understand where it's traveling soon enough." I could feel something making my skin crawl, as it moved around inside of me. "Supreme Master Solution... where are you going!?" I could feel, and see my nuts begin to swell.

"So, delicious! So this is where they're made, huh!? I think I've underestimated a human's usefulness! This is far better than eating you, but I had expected you to be in a lot more pain though." What's she doing in there!? It feels so weird!

"Well, you won't be any fun anymore. I devoured both of them so easily. Go get another man, please. I'm still hungry!" I'm not sure, what she just did... but I'm not about to disobey her! "Of, of course, Supreme Master Solution!" As I turned to leave my legs got all wobbly, and I collapsed to the ground. My legs won't respond!? It feels like I just got kicked in the nuts really hard! I'm gonna... pass out! My vision faded to black, and my consciousness soon followed it.

"There you all are..." I could see each of the Pleiades were now accounted for. Nearly every single one of them had their hair messed up, except for Solution, and Lupusregina. They both looked flawless for some reason. I had endured Shalltear, and Albedo double-teaming me for hours, and I have to say Discord's device held up well. "Oh...!" I grabbed my face and held it tightly. If my friends had figured out what I had done to their creations I would die! I've defiled Shalltear and Albedo! I've taken their innocence! Oh, who am I trying to kid? They were never innocent, to begin with! Thirsty, pent up, and sexually frustrated don't even begin to describe these two girls!

"So how did your... um... sessions go?" "Supreme Master Lord Ainz, can I ask you a question?" Yuri got down on her knees before me. "Oh, Yuri? Yes, what do you need?"

"Well, my Lord. We've all discussed this, and we were wondering if we could keep those men as pets? Please!?" "I don't see why not. Those deadbeats are lucky you see them as... useful..." My face would have been bright red if I wasn't an undead! They totally had sex with them! Thank God I didn't bring Aura along!

"Gate. Let's get back to Nazarick girls." They abducted the men they had slept with, and some were unconscious. "Demiurge, we're... Aw..." I could see a mound of bodies piled up in the throne room.

"Demiurge... what..." "Oh!? Hello, Lord Ainz! I went ahead and enacted your Supreme Plan." "Wuh!? Um... can you tell the others what that plan was please..." What the hell is he talking about!? WHAT PLAN!?

"Of, course, my Lord, but I only understand about ten percent of your plan myself!" That's more than me... I understand zero percent of it! "Your plan to turn all of the humans into sex slaves had a bit of backlash at first, and I had my doubts about how effective it was. I killed the humans that rebelled because we can simply revive them! The others seem to know their place now!" WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH EVERYONE IN THIS GUILD!? "Of course... yes that was the plan..." I'm so screwed!


End file.
